


A Literal Roll in the Hay

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves dont really have a concept of transgender, Fingering, M/M, No shame november, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, all of my favorite things really, but that doesn't really happen in this fic and is just background info, everyone is just what they say they are. obviously., of Thorin and Bilbo getting it on in Beorn's hayloft, so Thorin has no issues with this at all, this is shameless smut, trans guy Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin goes down on Bilbo in Beorn's at night with everyone else sleeping just a few feet away. Better try and stay quiet!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Literal Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this at the beginning of the month for No Shame November. Oddly, it's much harder to write a fic catered to my own very specific tastes then it is to write one that I know will be very popular with fandom. So this took me a while.  
> ~~~  
> Now with super sexy art by Ewelock that can be found here: nsfewe.tumblr.com/post/136801054304/
> 
> Seriously go look!! o0o!!!

Bilbo couldn’t quite remember what had transpired to get him in this situation but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. It was dark and in Beorn’s hay loft the others slept soundly, lulled to sleep by the abundance of food and cloyingly sweet mead and the peaceful nighttime sounds in Beorn’s cottage. But the would be king and his burglar were anything but asleep if the shifting mass in the dark that was them both was anything to go by. 

Bilbo was trying to keep quiet, lips bitten red, as Thorin pushed two fingers shallowly in and out of his wet passage. It felt nice, more than nice, the friction against the thin skin of the shallows of his cunt as it stretched around two thick dwarven fingers was exquisite. But it wasn’t enough, and no matter how fantastic the stretch and burn felt, it was nothing but an agonizing tease at this depth and angle. Bilbo untangled his hands from where they were twisting around bedroll and hay and reached up to bring Thorin down for a bruising kiss. The kiss turned filthy and wet as Thorin did some wonderful, awful twist of his wrist bringing his thumb to rub lightly against Bilbo’s little cock. Bilbo broke the kiss and groaned as quietly as he could as Thorin pressed his thumb more insistently against the hard nub, grinding in a circular motion.

“Shhh” Thorin soothed against Bilbo’s ear as he pressed his fingers back in roughly, just like Bilbo had said he liked but still not nearly deep enough “You don’t want to wake the others, do you?” Bilbo could hear the tease in Thorin’s voice and did not approve. He was about to say as much when Thorin bit behind the ear he was nuzzling and pushed his fingers all the way in pressing right against that bright hot place inside that made Bilbo see stars. Bilbo attempted to press his hips up harder against the invading digits as he felt the cold metal of the rings on Thorin’s fingers grind against him.

“F-fuck, Thorin.” Bilbo shuddered as Thorin pulled his fingers back marginally before once again grinding back in up to his rings. “P-please I. I need-!” Thorin chuckled low against Bilbo’s ear, running his teeth lightly over the shell as he crooked his fingers upward and once again brushed lightly against the tip of Bilbo’s dick. 

“Is there something you want, _burglar_?” Thorin almost purred out the last word, just a dark rumble against Bilbo’s skin; an endearment and an accusation. As if Bilbo had stolen something precious to Thorin when, in fact, the dwarf was the one stealing the breath from Bilbo’s lungs. Thorin took pity on Bilbo when he whined out high pitched and breathy and pulled his fingers back to just shallowly pushing in and out of his slick hole. Thorin pushed up on one arm from where he had been leaving a dark bruise with teeth and tongue too high on Bilbo’s neck to cover easily, to quirk an eyebrow at him in the darkness.

“I-” Bilbo panted, attempting to get his breathing back under control “I want to-” He felt his face flush at what he was about to ask for outloud but, if nothing else, Bilbo was a determined hobbit and put on his most serious face he could muster in a situation such as this and blurted out in a rush “Iwanttocomeonyourface!”

Thorin’s other eyebrow joined its fellow before his expression turned lascivious and filthy, grinning and leaning in to kiss Bilbo deeply. 

“Perfect” Thorin breathed against the skin of Bilbo’s neck as he shifted downwards. He removed his fingers from Bilbo and the hobbit whined as his hole clenched around nothing. Bilbo’s shirt and vest were rucked up over his soft belly and on his way down Thorin brushed his lips against the flushed skin. He nipped lightly next to Bilbo’s belly button, his tongue sneaking out to soothe the bite before he pushed his arms up under Bilbo’s chubby thighs and hoisted them over his shoulders.

Thorin’s hot breath ghosted over Bilbo’s wet cunt and hard cock causing the hobbit to shiver in the warm summer air. Thorin looked up at Bilbo,who was watching avidly, from beneath his lashes, his dark hair framing the perfect picture for Bilbo as he leaned down, while still maintaining eye contact and pressed the flat of his tongue to Bilbo’s dick, dragging it slowly upwards. Bilbo tried to hold that blazing stare but found himself unable as he threw his head back, a groan leaving his throat as Thorin wrapped his lips around the entirety of Bilbo’s small cock and sucked. On instinct Bilbo tried to thrust into Thorin’s mouth but he was thwarted by Thorin’s hands wrapped around the top of his thighs and holding him in place while Thorin fluttered his tongue over the hard nub of bilbo’s cock. Thorin pressed his face closer, no longer teasing Bilbo with the look in his eyes and ran his tongue from hole (briefly thrusting his tongue against the sensitive wet skin) to the tip of Bilbo’s cock to resume sucking.

The tease at his hole reminded Bilbo that something was missing and his cunt clenched around nothing. Thorin’s beard rubbed against the wetness at Bilbo’s hole as he alternated between sucking and rubbing the point of his tongue directly over the head of Bilbo’s dick and the stimulation without anything deeper was maddening.

“Th-Thorin!” Bilbo cried out as quietly as possible, tugging on Thorin’s hair to get his attention. The dwarf lifted his eyes and tilted his head to look at Bilbo with a questioning raise of eyebrows but didn’t stop the glorious torture that was the flat of his tongue flicking back and forth over the hard nub between Bilbo’s legs.

“Please, please inside. I need-” Bilbo took a large gulping breath of air “I need something inside.”

Thorin hummed around his little mouthful and, without hesitation, pushed two fingers back into Bilbo’s slick, clenching hole. Bilbo threw his head back and bit the back of his hand, hard, in an attempt to keep quiet. Thorin continued his humming, the gentle vibrations shooting like lightening straight to the root of Bilbo’s cock as Thorin ground his fingers up and in.

“Fuck.” Bilbo mumbled against the back of his hand before trailing both his hands down to bury in Thorin’s gorgeously thick hair. He tugged at the dark tresses and felt Thorin’s hum become a growl, deepening the sensation around his cock and making his cunt clench around the thick fingers inside him. Bilbo was close. He was so close and when Thorin curled his fingers just right to press against that perfect, lovely, _torturous_ place inside to rub and press while also increasing the suction of his lips wrapped around Bilbo’s little cock Bilbo knew he was done. A few seconds of that intense stimulation and Bilbo was biting his lips to keep himself quiet and clenching his hands probably painfully tight in Thorin’s hair as he felt the thread of control snap and a wetness gushed from his hole to coat Thorin’s hand and beard. 

Bilbo’s panting was harsh after such an intense orgasm but Thorin pushed back up to drape himself over Bilbo, taking the blanket with him to shroud them in it’s warmth and privacy. His fingers, still inside Bilbo, moved back to the angle that Bilbo had considered ‘not enough’ earlier but now they just felt nice and warm, a stretch with no extra stimulation. Thorin leaned down to kiss Bilbo. 

As they kissed, Bilbo started to laugh, his whole body shaking with it and his cunt pulsing weakly in an aftershock as that moved Thorin’s fingers inside him. Thorin broke the kiss to give Bilbo a confused look. Bilbo tried to stifle his giggles.

“I said that I wanted to come on your face.” Bilbo whispered, shaky and high pitched from his mirth. “I-I didn’t expect to _actually_ come _on_ your face.” Thorin rolled his eyes and removed his very wet hand from between Bilbo’s legs, wiping it on the bedroll and using it to brace himself as he wiped the worst of the slickness off of his face with the other. Bilbo reached his hands up to weakly tangle them in Thorin’s hair again and pulled him down for a kiss once more. When they broke apart this time, Bilbo was merely smiling blissfully. Thorin brushed a sweaty curl from Bilbo’s forehead with his mostly clean hand and when he shifted his weight his obviously hard cock, trapped behind the layers of his trousers and smallclothes, pressed against Bilbo’s thigh. Bilbo’s blissful smile slid into something more sly and a twinkle sparked in his eye as his hands slid down to press against the bulge in Thorin’s pants.

“If you wanted I could...help you with that.” Bilbo said, squeezing slightly and causing Thorin to hiss with pleasure. “We could continue this...” Bilbo snickered lightly and Thorin raised an eyebrow “literal roll in the hay.” Thorin rolled his eyes but didn’t complain when Bilbo used his other hand to pull Thorin in close for a kiss and started to work on getting his belt off. If he spent a while that night having to attempt to keep quiet, it was the price he was willing to pay. After all, it was only fair after having done the same to Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there's at least someone out there that shares the same sort of kinks (are they even kinks?) as me. Because I enjoyed writing this so much.


End file.
